


five senses.

by caticoo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Minor spoilers for Revelations, gay?????, its hardly even mentioned, kinda......non-eating problems but it isnt extremely bad okay, leokumi is amazing.....i love, mmmmmmmmm, theres a lot of fanfics of them and i already drew fanart so now its writing, they are the good good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/pseuds/caticoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other prince’s arms were like an instant relief- feeling his broad, respectful arms wrapped around him, toying and admiring his silver strands of smooth hair, hearing his thumping heartbeat that he had always noticed picked up and grew louder when Takumi leaned closer, seeing hues of peaceful colors mix in harmonies under his shut eyelids, smelling his faded sleep shirt, which hinted of faded mint and chilly night, tasting his dried tongue and loss for words when Leo would quietly ask about the nightmare of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five senses.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is cati.  
> i love leokumi........it was my first fe:fates ship... and then came the gay furries  
> since this isnt multiple chapters its a bit longer but not rlly. i just wanted to contribute to the fanfic portion.  
> you can do a lot when it comes to takumi canonically having the most frequent nightmares in the army.
> 
> this is also kinda bad so gomen.

Leo wasn’t used to sleeping wherever his camp decided to land down on. Especially when he had to sleep in the same room as the rival kingdom’s prince, Takumi.

It was only recently that the rival kingdoms had settled aside their differences and decided to join forces to defeat a greater thread- the conquering kingdom of Valla that slowly killed bother counties for it’s own personal gain. However, tensions were still strong between the two kingdoms, especially among the army recruits. Even the kingdom's royalty still felt some burning sense of rivalry in their hearts. At least, that’s what applied to the youngest princes of Nohr and Hoshido-  more specifically, Leo and Takumi respectfully. Both the princes were stubborn, prideful individuals that didn’t listen to much reason other than their own, Leo being only a slight bit more lenient than Takumi. But regardless, both still felt a sense of tension with each other, unlike their siblings. The oldest princes, Xander and Ryoma, got along fairly well as their intentions for their respective kingdoms burned a similar passion. Their older sisters,Camilla and Hinoka, seemed to be alright being in each other’s presence, even occasionally training with one another and chatting over mindless subjects. And their youngest sisters, Elise and Sakura, seemed to have the most fun around each other, which was an improvement seeing how Sakura was a shy and meek little princess. Elise truly did bring out her friendly colors. However, Leo and Takumi just couldn’t seem to set aside their differences and make peace- the only place that the two worked together in was on the battlefield where adrenaline was what drove the younger princes.

Apparently, according to Corrin, placing them in the same room would allow the princes to eventually get along as allies and even possible companions. The result of this placement and the reaction from both individuals was just as Corrin had expected- a series of “no”s and pouty lips and chilly glares and, after standing around arguing for half an hour, a cold conclusion with an irritated “fine” as the final answer. That was the way it was a couple or so months ago. Obviously you had to warm up to the person you had to share a living space with, at least for the time being- Leo and Takumi was, almost miraculously, no exception to that fact. The beginning of being roommates started off as rocky as expected- quarrels about every other day, speaking only when necessary, and an imaginary line to indicate which side of the room belong to who. Everything was confided, kept secret, and neither Leo nor Takumi let the other peek into their inside life, trying their best to remain as private as they could between each other in their restricted space.

However, no matter their efforts, no two people who lived in the same space could avoid the other forever.

It started late on a crispy moonlit night, the hour striking minutes after midnight. Most of the army had taken the liberty of resting themselves, especially after the immense training that had taken place that day. Takumi squeezed in as much as that practice as he could, whilst Leo had the same intentions for the day prior. However, the night that followed was restless for both Takumi and Leo, especially once the Nohrian prince had taken a slight interest in the textbook that Takumi had kindled up with in his cot sheets. At first, the exchange was as bitter as ever, but the conversation surprisingly carried on roughly until it eventually ended with a smooth and comfortable silence. And thus, the friendship was born.

It began as said- suddenly, their conversations weren’t so sour anymore. Leo held back his biting tongue, and Takumi learned to apologize if he had said anything brash or rude to the other prince. All of this took place in a span of time that the two princes couldn’t possibly grasp, as those weeks of bonding soon turned into a wonderful friendship, and at their highest point, it almost seemed as if they had been friends ever since childhood. That would, of course, be ridiculous, though.

Eventually, the two’s relationship arrived at a point of intimacy and mixed feelings. Confusion and tight woven chests and a careful selection in words, completely different to how they had first presented each other as. The first to experience this was the Nohrian prince himself, Leo. It was odd, admittingly- the stoic and know-it-all royalty didn’t care much for other people other than the citizens of Nohr and his own family. Especially when it came to members of the other royal family of Hoshido… especially Takumi. Especially. But now that was proven wrong.

On chilled nights, Leo would always make sure to be extra aware to the sounds of the Hoshidan prince, turning and twisting in his bedsheets, unable to catch sleep and peace. Takumi tried to hide his suffering, his issues with having a calm slumber of bliss and dreams, but Leo was obviously too smart for him. They did stay in the same room, after all. Leo would awaken, rise from his position on his own bed to glance at the other young prince, whom faced away from him even in slumber, even his broad back riddled with fear and anxiety. The Nohrian would sigh, not quite in irritation, not quite in annoyance, and shift his body, wiping down the wrinkled sheets, allowing them to become sleeker and smoother, as if it would make his presentation better.

At the sound of Leo’s weight creaking the bed, Takumi would rise, shamefully and unshamefully, and make his way towards the other prince, settling alongside the Nohrian, the Nohrian welcoming the Hoshidan with cold yet heartwarming embrace. The first night this had happened, it wasn’t as easy. The Hoshidan had to swallow his pride, hide his embarrassment, and whisper into the thin air, “ Can I lay by your side ?”

The other prince’s arms were like an instant relief- feeling his broad, respectful arms wrapped around him, toying and admiring his silver strands of smooth hair, hearing his thumping heartbeat that he had always noticed picked up and grew louder when Takumi leaned closer, seeing hues of peaceful colors mix in harmonies under his shut eyelids, smelling his faded sleep shirt, which hinted of faded mint and chilly night, tasting his dried tongue and loss for words when Leo would quietly ask about the nightmare of the night.

They whispered their dreams, hopes, wishes, needs, desires. They kept secrets meant to be locked up forever, told stories that made them snicker and made Takumi feel at ease. They might have been apart during the daytime, caring for their own duties as the two of them were often quite busied with their status and responsibilities, but when the moon traded it’s place with the sun, so did they. Takumi and Leo became regular people around each other; it was like their status never mattered. “Prince Takumi” became “Takumi”. “Prince Leo” became “Leo”. It simply was the natural thing. Nobody was aware these were their nightly endeavours; it was just Leo and Takumi. Takumi and Leo. Alone. Together. Safe and sound, with no cares or worries other than each other.

These sort of things, which was against their wishes, couldn’t last forever.

Of course Corrin had took notice of their suddenly friendly behavior. It wasn’t too long before Leo and Takumi had found themselves moved out and on from living in the same room, separated into their prior lives of sleeping alone. Neither had objections, much to the surprise of the other once Corrin had explained the situation- and of course, with their quick and impulsive minds to feelings, they deducted that their nights in the same bed were simply pointless.

The first and only week was torture. They hid their emotions from one another, their agony and anger and admittingly sadness from not being Leo and Takumi. It became “Prince Leo” and “Prince Takumi” once more, and the cold returned. The glares came back, the snarky attitudes arose, and the apologies died.

But, admittingly, it was a depressing point in time that Takumi and even Leo couldn’t bare. Takumi was slowly starting to eat less and less, too distracted by the nightmare he received at night, too overwhelmed by his feelings of melancholy and regret. Leo’s social interaction decreased, finding himself buried in books rather surrounding himself with the familiar faces of the army, hardly emerging from his quiet room to even speak with his siblings. Corrin took notice, and the two were placed together yet again.

They were alright after their first night together again.


End file.
